User blog:Aidanha/Brave Fighters-Chapter 1
Brave Fighters-Chapter 1 Beginnings Made by Aidanha For a long time,I drifted in and out of consciousness. I remember the gods triumphing over the forces that rose to it and the world being divided among the gods. Then,the only thing I could then hear was a maniacal hearty laugh that would haunt me in my dreams… When I finally managed to(find out I could) stay conscious for more than a minute,I realised I was in pitch black darkness. It was very unsettling,and I didn’t want to stay here any longer than I should. I pulled myself up,and tried to leave. But no matter where I walked,there was simply no exit to be seen. I wrung my hands in despair. Was I in hell? Is this my retribution for praying to the gods that had betrayed me? As I stood there,a dim light appeared. Although I had seen it at first,it grew brighter and brighter until it was "glaring" at me when I finally noticed it. “I am Lucius,the God of this Gate…” it said. Unnerved by this entity and fearing he may be a fallen god,I questioned him instantly. “Are you one of the gods that destroyed my world? Were you waiting for me to wake up just so you could kill me? You could have very well ended it when I was walking around here,uncovering your pl-” “Silence! You already knew I could kill you right where you stand. But that’s not why you are here…” “Then,why am I here?” “I have waited many years for when the gods would finally attack. For the prophesy foretold that one day the Chosen One would arrive and defeat the gods! And you...are the Chosen One.” “M..m...me? Impossible! I can’t be! You have chosen the wrong person! I can’t take on these gods myself! I am just another ordinary person!” “You won’t be alone in your fight.” “Whatever! I didn’t even get to throw a punch at them before they killed me! Do you want me t-” “Would you rather be defenceless and wait for the gods to kill you rather than build a force to kill them instead? You are the only one out there who can stop these gods,and even if you don’t,they will come for you. Do you really want to sit around and do nothing?” He had a point. “But…” “You were chosen for a reason. Take a chance and you may realise that you have underestimated yourself.” I sighed,raising my hands in defeat. “Fine,but I won’t get killed this way,right?” “You will be put in grave danger,but you will learn the skills needed to make it out of them alive.” “And if I don’t?” “Hopefully,you won't have to. But I have something that you can use if you are in a tight spot." With that Lucius began to produce a brilliant light. I briefly saw the shape of a diamond form,before I was blinded temporarily. When my vision regained,in my hands were three luminous gems. They shone the colours of the rainbow and were smooth to the touch. They smelled like sweet candy. "These gems possess great power. If your units are subdued you can use these to revive them." "Units??" I asked. ''I said you would not be alone in your stand. So,to start you off,I have four of the six heroes that fought against the gods with me now.” “Six heroes…?” Did he mean the six heroes that had stood up to the gods head-on? I might actually have a chance of winning this way. Then again,he had only four of them… “You can select one and ONLY one to come with you on this journey.” Fantastic.”Why can’t have all six of them??” “You will need to pay a cost to maintain these heroes. By cost,I mean being able to control such a powerful army. If you bring a hero too great for your cost,he could turn against you and kill you. So,you may only take one of them.” Hmm...have all six heroes and let them kill me,or just take one of them? I don’t think I even needed to think about this question. Just then, four lights were lit. Under each light was a glowing spirit. Just like the ones I saw during the battle! I was going to really get my first unit! The first of the heroes,a blue-haired girl spoke first. She carried a versatile longsword and had a blue rose pinned into her hair. She said: "I,Selena,may not know what had angered the gods,but I would like to find out. Would you like to uncover the truth with me?" Next to speak was a green haired boy. Gripping a spear a tad too tightly to his chest,he said:"I believe that there's still a chance to triumph against the gods,and I will cling onto that hope as tight as I cling to my spear- until the bitter end! Would you like to share this hope with me?" The third of the heroes,a yellow-haired boy,then spoke. Determined,he declared:"I,I mean,WE have to take back what's ours,and I can do that all for you,no help required! Choose me,hero,and I will lead you to strike these gods down together!' The last of the heroes,a red-haired boy,then spoke. Resting his sword on his back,he said: "The fight against the gods will be long and dangerous,but no feat is too small when we are a team! I will remain ever vigilant by your side,til death do us part!" When the four heroes remained silent,I knew I was to make my decision. The unit who would stick with me throughout my entire journey,and take down the dangers before me. I was excited,yet nervous. Everyone one just watched me intently as I considered my options. Personally,I was torn between the yellow-haired boy and the red-haired one. They both didn't believe in hope or truth,they believed in themselves to change their own fate,with or without any elements by their side. But what finally made me choose my unit was because he was not somewhat possessive of others,that he was willing to accept that he could not triumph over others without allies,or at least not yet. I made my choice. "Vargas is now yours,hero. May he prosper under your guidance." So,that was his name. As all my options disappeared from sight,Vargas turned into a spirit and went right into me! Immediately,I felt a burning sensation in my chest,not a painful one,but a powerful one. I felt empowered,ready to take my first step to defeating the gods! "Thank you for choosing me,hero. My spirit will live inside you and give you strength!" The voice of Vargas spoke inside me! "Lastly,I would like you to have this." A golden creature then slid forth,gleaming with...Zel? This must be a jewel unit, full of money! When it saw the gems I had,it rushed towards me. I jumped back,frightened. It was going to eat them! But,before it could devour them,it started to vanish,and in it's place stood a pile of small coins,which floated towards me and took it's place beside the three sparkling gems. I don't think I had ever been paid that much before! Before I could continue to boggle at the riches I had, Lucius began to glowing ever so brighter as my surroundings faded,the last things I heard were from that of Lucius.... "You must go. Make this power yours And bring peace To this world..." My adventure had just begun. Category:Blog posts